


Needy Luci

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, luci is a needy angel, sam doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers that Lucifer is a very needy angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Luci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/gifts).



"Sam." Lucifer groans.

Sam flinches, finding the whole puppy dog eyes and pleading voice to be unsuitable for the Devil, but the fact that he has to deal with this is technically his fault. He was asked for a hug, and when he told Lucifer sternly that he was too busy and too frustrated to indulge him, Lucifer started pestering him.

His weapon ended up being cuteness.

Sam hates days when Dean decides he's going to teach Michael more human stuff, since it almost always leaves Sam alone with Lucifer. Dean and Lucifer bicker so often Dean doesn't bother helping Lucifer experience the good things about humanity, and is pretty much certain Lucifer couldn't care less. Dragging Michael out was a half-mock against Lucifer's pride and a way to spend some alone time with the other angel.

Doing what exactly, Sam doesn't think he even wants to know.

Lucifer begins curling up next to him, his fingers slowly crawling around his waist to meet at the front. Sam shivers slightly from the sensation, but won't give in just yet. They've cuddled before, but after Sam found out Lucifer had nonchalantly broken his cell phone, Sam became frustrated.

He thought being nice to the Devil would earn him a reward. Apparently, he couldn't be anymore wrong.

Lucifer is a needy angel.

Too needy.

"Sam..."

Sam can hear the oncoming of a vicious snarl, but senses Lucifer holding himself back, keeping his tone in check because he doesn't want to approach Sam with violence. He focuses on making himself sound lonely and his gestures to imply innocence.

Sam is no fool to think Lucifer is just being petulant, and that it would be in his own best interest to draw a line between the two of them, but Lucifer is good at manipulation, so it only takes one more purr and a few massages from Lucifer's fingers for Sam to cave.

He slams his laptop shut and turns round, facing the angel who had been crouching next to his chair.

Lucifer's expression lights up and he flings himself onto Sam, taking in the wonderful warmth of Sam's body. He purrs at the sensation and Sam's heart melts with how happy he's made Lucifer. They cradle each other and Sam tries not to think of what else Lucifer may ask of him if this keeps going.

What would Dean think if he figured out that both of them are becoming too intimate with the archangels?

Lucifer nuzzles his neck, and grins when that earns him a shudder. "Bed." Sam relents and carries the archangel to one of the single beds in the motel room. They drop down next to each other and in a split second, Sam has Lucifer curled up against his larger form.

For the fifth time.

Sam sighs, wondering how his life became so complicated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for Omano in a long time, but I couldn't, so I picked up a story I drafted in April, and here you go~   
> I hope you like. :)


End file.
